cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Mason Matthews
"Because I'm Mason Matthews and Kane is Awesome" Mason Matthews is a CAW Wrestler who debuted in 2010. He is not to be mistaken for Mason Mattews Defunct Leagues It's Walleh Time (2010-2012) Mason Matthews came out during a hardcore segment and claimed the IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship from Rhino only to lose it to Steven Spriter. He would later kill a Panda and claim it for a second time that night but would lose it later to Christian. Mason Matthews went on to attack Steven Spriter before his match with Kurt Angle costing him his RTTG Tounament Match. Mason Matthews was awarded the IWT X-Division Championship, out of pity from GM Suspect. He later lost this title to the Mountie Otto on his first title defense. New-TNA (2011-2012) Mason Matthews would make his CAW debut (he had been in the e-fed version of the league) by defeating Jay Lethal using the Golden Seal. He would then challenge for the X-Division Championship against Trey Owens, and lose. New Era of Sports Entertainment (2011-2013) Mason Matthews would debut in NESE, on the losing end to Fire Ant stealing his rollup on the ropes finisher. Matthews would align himself with the heel faction of Oshujax and Keith Connor, known as The Masters of the Attitude Adjustment. Matthews would help Keith Connor defeat Fire Ant on NESE West Episode 23. Matthews would then challenge The Colony to a tag match at NESE Rondo of Blood. His partner turned out to be Kane. However, the Colony would defeated Matthews and Kane after Soldier Ant stole Matthews finisher, the Skull Crushing Finale. Kane would then turn on Matthews, chokeslamming him to hell (not literally). On NESE West Episode 26, Mason Matthews was told by Keith Connor that if he wanted to be more than a bit player in NESE, he would have to make an impact. In response, Mason Matthews would interfere in the Human Tornado and KENTA's match for the NESE American Championship, and would lay down his challenge for the belt. He would get a title shot at Springtime for Hitler, but would lose. Matthews would then be involved in a Decision Match against Kevin Steen. Despite Steen dominating Matthews, Christian would interfere, allowing Matthews the opportunity to roll up Steen and win the match. This gave Matthews the no.30 spot in the World War Rumble and a great chance of main eventing Ringo Starrcade. However, as soon as he entered, he was quickly eliminated. However, due to this success, he was given a title match at CAWnspiracy for the NAW Extreme Championship. Without the pressure of a huge watching crowd upon him, he was able to achieve the Boyhood Dream and win the Extreme Championship. World CAW Wrestling (2011-2012) Mason Matthews would debut on a episode of WCW Saturday Night, in a tag team with Keith Connor called the Magnificent Bastards. They would go on to face Evan Bourne and Mark Henry, and lose after Mason Matthews was pinned by Mark Henry. They would be drafted to Thunder in the WCW Draft. Outer Limit Wrestling (2010) Matthews debuted in OLW on the first show, defeating Great Sayiaman in the Intercontiential Tournament via a rollup. However, after wrestling at a SDA show, Matthews was kidnapped by the Communazis, and has not been since. When OLW rebooted Mason kept his spot on the roster. But it would soon die once more DCO (2009-2010; 2010) Mason Matthews would compete in the original DCO, being defeated by Ed Kewl in the first round of the World Championship Tournament. Matthews would remain until the company became in-active. Matthews would later sign with the reboot of the company, and will re-debut on DCO Episode 6. On DCO episode 6 he made his debut by telling everyone he was gonna take over DCO before pinning Ryan Terian with a backslide. The next week on DCO episode 7 Mason would hit his finisher the Golden Seal on Bryce Kanyon to pick up the victory (this victory is retconned in the Vivianverse) . DCO would close due too bitching about it for the owner to take. Special Appearances CAW Clusterfuck 2 Mason Matthews would take part in CAW Clusterfuck, being the 3rd last competitor, being eliminated by Benzaie and Jurt Angle. CAW Young Lions Cup Mason Matthews will take part in the 2010 Young Lions Cup. He will face Random KKK Mexican Member #3. On Day 2 on the Young Lions cup Mason was able to pin Random KKK Mexican Member #3 due to a Suprise roll up and will now advance to the Semi Finals in one of the Battle Royals. On Day 3 during the second battle royal Mason was pinned second by Monoxide. Championships and Accomplishments It's Walleh Time *IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (2 Times) *IWT X-Division Championship (1 Time) (First) New Era of Sports Entertainment *NAW Extreme Championship (1 Time) (Current) In Wrestling *Finishers **'Rollup' **'The Golden Seal'(STO) **'Texas Cloverleaf' **'Skull Crushing Finale'' **'Elevated Super Pin' (Rollup with Feet On the Ropes) **'The Norwegian Inverted Rollup' Themes *Frontline by Pillar (Previous theme in original DCO) *Desperate by Fireflight *Jane By Jefferson Starship Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:SDA Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:New-TNA Category:WCW